Mistletoe
by InkyPenguinScribbles
Summary: One week to Christmas and Jim is trying to keep things civil with Spock, despite the fact that he keeps on being attacked by Ensigns with mistletoe. Spock's getting annoyed, and Jim once again misreads the situations. One-shot  Merry Christms


Merry Christmas to all. Well, in about six hours British time. Anyway I wanted to give you a stocking filler, like the satsuma that gets stuck behind the sofa and misses out on saving the Earth from the Sycorax, to get you through Chritmas Eve to the big day. Basically just fluff and orange peel, but I hope that you enjoy it and perhaps leave a review.

* * *

><p>Christmas was upon the Enterprise at last. What had been known as the twenty-fifth of December many years ago was only seven twenty-four hour days away and Jim was as Bones frequently muttered 'as jumpy as a box of frogs'.<p>

Jim loved Christmas as much as anyone who had once been seven years old (basically everyone but Spock) and in preparation of the holiday, he and Ensign Rand had been finding forms for weeks in advance to find the appropriate traditional decorations, including tinsel, a real pine tree donated by the science branch and paper chains, a tradition that Chekov boasted had been started in Russia. Scotty had even worked out how to make the replicators make mince pies (which people were eating by the handful) and fruitcake, which had so far put ten people in Sickbay, including Nurse Chapel meaning that Bones was not in a festive mood anymore. It all looked colourful and for the most part, smelled great.

There was just one problem. Somehow Rand had managed to request a crate full of plastic holly and as a few sprigs of plastic mistletoe. Except she had sworn it was only a few, but Jim wasn't so sure anymore. Branches of fake green leaves and white berries kept on being shoved in his face by eager Ensigns who always seemed to be a little drunk.

They would have to be to attempt to kiss him in front of Spock.

Every time that he was walking with Spock down a corridor or taking the turbolift with Spock, they seemed to appear from nowhere, swarming on him like flies on honey. And the looks Spock kept on shooting him were not just the usual annoyed _illogical humans _stare; it was a _why the fuck is this man my captain _look which wasn't made any better by the fact that Jim usually had an Ensign, plastered to his face faster than he could say "Not again" And there seemed to be one Ensign who kept on coming back for more, Ensign Williams who had been recruited from the English branch of Starfleet.

He had stunning blonde hair and a body that before he had been captain, Jim would have been very happy to see without a lick of clothing. In fact there were only two problems, one of which the way that he looked at Spock, like something unpleasant had just come into view.

Finally, two days before Christmas day, Spock had taken Williams's well used plastic plant from him while he was trying to stick his tongue down Jim's throat and thrown it in the garbage shoot. Jim mentally jumped for joy, pushing Williams off of him for what he had hoped was the last time but Williams looked annoyingly unperturbed as he sneered at Spock. "I guess I'll have to wait until the Christmas party," he sighed sarcastically. Then he stared at Jim with do-me-eyes, "I hope I get what I wanted."

"Ensign, your shift starts in 2.34 minutes," said Spock, "Perhaps you should get to your station." But Williams was still staring at Jim. "Now, Ensign." Still nothing.

"I think what Mr Spock is trying to say," said Jim, keeping his voice level despite the fact that he really wanted to kick this idiot, "Is that you should leave. Now."

"Absolutely, Captain," said Williams, snapping to attention but holding the sneering grin perfectly, "See you in the labs, Mr Spock." Then he walked away, or maybe saunter was the right word since he was clearly trying to show off his ass like a trained show dog.

"If he were not an impeccable scientist, I swear I would have him thrown out at the nearest Starbase," muttered Jim, turning around to see that Spock had turned to talk to a nearby Ensign. An Ensign with a shiny green leaf poking out of her trouser pocket. Jim wasn't stupid enough to stick around and be attacked a second time. His own shift started in five minutes anyway.

...

Jim wasn't sure when what had started as hate toward Spock had turned into friendship, and he was even less sure when he had let it develop into a crush. On the one hand, he was a viable as any other human to make Spock love him. He was sexy, smart and he was serious about his work. Since Spock was five years older than him, by Vulcan equivalents they were about the same age. And of course, Uhura and Spock had never really picked up their relationship after Romulan attack, something that Spock and he had never talked about but he had heard about from Chekov.

But then on the other hand, Spock had tried to kill him, arguably the most effective way of saying that you aren't interested in a person.

But he had no time to be thinking about that because he was supposed to be thinking captain's thoughts when he was on duty not weighing up his chances of pulling his First Officer. He started talking to Sulu about their current course to Orion 4, at first regarding time, distance and speed, which then changed into a conversation about going gliding on Orion 4 which was famed for its high mountains and perilous drops, with Chekov (who seemed excited) and Bones (who Jim suspected would insist on bringing his old doctoring bag). Finally, their shift was over and Jim decided to wait for his replacement who was two minutes late.

Everyone else had already left by the time his replacement snuck in bashfully. Jim clapped him on the shoulder and wished him a "Merry Christmas". He had it on good authority that his replacement had tried to ask out Uhura and had been given a rather too vigorous no. It had not been pretty.

Jim made a beeline for the Medical ward to go and annoy Bones or steal some of Bones' liquour or possibly both. Jim was practically whistling as he was pulled through a door on his left. It was a tiny room, only allowing for two people and, if Jim was correct maybe a sprig of fucking mistletoe. It was so dark Jim couldn't actually see what the room was for, but from the shelves pushing into his back and the smell of chemicals he was willing to bet it was a cleaning supplies room.

"Hello captain," purred Williams, "All alone are we?"

"Let me out, Williams," said Jim, trying not to let on how embarrassed he was, "I have to go-"

"Meet up with your doctor friend?" asked Williams. Jim could actually feel Williams' breath on his face, which stank of stale mint. "Or perhaps the Vulcan? You spend so much time with him; it really isn't fair for anyone else."

"What do you mean?" said Jim, moving his head back and trying to gently move himself toward the door. However Williams suddenly leaned over to whisper in his ear-

"You really don't know do you. Poor little Jim, all alone." Jim bristled. "And two days before Christmas, as well. Let me give you some Christmas cheer." Williams slid his hands up Jim's shirt and pressed his lips against Jim's. For a second, Jim just gave in for a second, pretending that Williams' body was a little leaner, the lips he was pressing against weren't used to smiling and that his fingers that were sliding over his bare skin were longer and curling over him like they did on his science station-

Light suddenly flooded into the little room, blinding Jim and Williams for a second. Jim couldn't see who it was before the disappeared but he had a pretty good idea who it was because he only knew one person whose silhouette had pointy ears. "Spock," Jim yelled, pulling away from Williams who was still adjusting to the sudden light and was currently using his hands to shield his eyes. When Jim got out into the corridor, Spock was already gone. Jim was tempted to punch a wall, but Williams was emerging from the cupboard so instead Jim flicked into 'superior officer' mode. "Ensign, you pull another trick like that and you will be drinking eggnog on the bridge for the next week."

"Yes sir," said William, admittedly not as confident as before but still annoyingly chipper, "Merry Christmas." As he walked away, Jim flipped him off. Not technically the grown up way to handle things but then again, Jim didn't care.

...

Spock avoided talking to Jim for the next two days, refusing even to look him in the eyes when they were on duty. Everybody else seemed not to have noticed, even for Bones who was suspicious when Jim had been more depressed than usual during their drinking session, especially when Bones ribbed him about the mistletoe incidents that they had been laughing about for the past two weeks. "Kid, you know that you can tell me what's wrong," said Bones and Jim had smiled and made some joke about how understanding he knew Bones was but his heart wasn't really in it. In fact, his heart was so many shards on the floor thanks to Williams and doors without locks.

Finally Christmas rolled around, and during the Beta shift, the party kicked off. There was enough party food on the tables that they were groaning loudly, a ten foot tree in the corner next to the pool table, stacked with presents, lights, tinsel and a rather peaceful looking angel. The team in charge of the party had managed to find the appropriate Christmas music, some of it modern but mixed in with some classics from decades ago which was all, on the whole, almost nauseatingly cheerful.

Bones and Jim spent the first hour mixing drinks for everyone (because what is a party without booze pointed out Bones as a pretty blonde Ensign kissed him on the cheek), before Jim excused himself to go and remove his presents before someone stepped on them. There had been a mountain of cards which he had removed yesterday and opened them for something to do instead of wallowing in his room or doing paperwork. Everyone's pile had their name clearly labelled in front of them so there was no confusion, Uhura's idea thought Jim smiling. She had let her ice queen facade go for the holidays and was currently treating Scotty to a dance. Or maybe she was drunk. The only lights were the fairy bio-luminescent lights that the scientific squad had managed to make, and while it was beautiful it also made it hard to see.

Jim's pile was modest in comparison to some of the others, but secretly he was just glad to have any at all. Christmas in Iowa had always been a quiet affair, because his mum was usually in space and Frank was out with friends, leaving only Sam and Jim to amuse themselves. He took a quick look at the tags. There was one from Bones, Sulu and Chekov, Scotty, Uhura and-

Jim bit his lip. The last one didn't have a name on it. It was a small, flat parcel wrapped in midnight blue (or maybe just ordinary blue, it was very dark). Jim squinted at the tag with a picture of a snowflake on the other side. The writing was cursive but neat and easily readable 'To my Captain and friend, Jim'. Jim felt a pit in his stomach and sure enough, Williams was staring at him from across the crowds, in what he probably thought was a smouldering look, but actually looked like his eyes were trying to jump ship from his face.

Jim picked up the parcel and calmly walked over to a dark corner with a deserted table. It took less than a minute for Williams to follow. "Captain," Williams said sitting across from him, just audible over the thumping dance music, "What are the chances of running into you here."

"Let's get a few things straight, Ensign," said Jim in his best Captain's voice, "You and I are not friends, and you giving me a gift is highly inappropriate considering-" But he broke off when he saw the outline of William's face in the semi-light: he looked confused. "You did put this in my pile didn't you?" he asked pushing over the parcel. Williams just stared at it like he couldn't quite believe his eyes. Then he looked up at Jim, and Jim saw on Williams' face what he had seen on various partner's faces when he told them he wasn't interested in anything more, an undeniable look of defeat.

"Captain, I think there's someone else you should be talking too," sighed Williams, getting up. "It's too bad though. It could have been fun." And with that he left, leaving Jim feeling confused and annoyed. He weighed shouting at Williams for answers against making a scene. Making a scene won, but just barely. Jim reached out for the package, but knew there was no way that he was going to be able to see it in that room. Just as he was about to leave, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to see Spock, not in his science regs or one of his knitted sweaters but in a fitting dark blue shirt, that showed off Spock's slight yet muscular arms and tight denim trousers that left nothing to the imagination. "Captain?" Jim suddenly became aware of the fact he was staring.

"Call me Jim, Spock," he babbled, "We're at a party. Well for the moment. I have to go and open this package and I want to stay but I'll only be gone for a minute or less and god, you look good tonight." Shit. He hadn't said that had he? Spock's eyebrow lifted a whole inch from where it anatomically should be but Jim swore he almost saw a half-smile in the dim lighting.

"You also look pleasing, Captain," said Spock, with unwavering dignity. Jim tried not to gulp too loudly. Maybe he'd had one too many drinks today. "I came over to ask if you would like to dance, Ca-"

"Jim, Spock."

"A dance, Jim?"

Jim bit his lip. He mentally weighed up which was more important to him: Spock or the mysterious package. It took an embarrassingly small amount of time for him to pick. "Sure, but let's be quick." Jim put the package down on a chair and walked with Spock to the dance floor.

Just as the music changed to a slow dance.

Shit.

Jim turned to Spock to make some kind of excuse but Spock didn't seem embarrassed; he was even watching the other people, all dancing closely together with scientific curiosity. At least that's what Jim thought it was. Slowly Jim wound one arm around Spock's waist and used his other arm to take Spock's hand. A shiver ran down Spock's spine at the same time that Jim remembered: Vulcan's were touch telepaths, especially in their hands. But Spock made no move to remove Jim's hand, instead leading Jim into an easy pattern to follow. Jim's eyes flicked around the crowd, slightly worried what people thought of this whole thing but no-one was even glancing their way.

For once, he and Spock were almost completely alone.

"Captain, may I ask you a question about this holiday?" Jim nodded, reflexively almost not hearing Spock's question because he was suddenly so aware of how close his face was to Spock's chest and how Spock's face was close to his ear, so close he could feel Spock's sweet breath tickling the tips of his ears. "You have been assaulted by so many Ensigns this week on the premise of Christmas tradition, and yet mistletoe seems to have nothing to do with the story of a child being born."

"Are you asking me how it started?"

"Merely why you allow it," said Spock. Jim could actually feel Spock's shoulder muscles bunching under his shirt, "It seems unprofessional and..." Jim frowned. Spock was never at a loss for words but he recovered quickly for a beginner. "On Vulcan, such practices would not be tolerated."

Jim snorted. "Well you guys aren't what most people would call open about their love." Spock's back tensed again and Jim wondered what he had said.

"Indeed it is sometimes hard for us to express ourselves like humans." _Humans?_ thought Jim, and then it hit him with a nasty impact. _Shit his mother._

"Well, Vulcans aren't bad," stumbled Jim, "Just maybe a little more reserved because you have to be. Um but about your question I put up with it because no one takes it seriously it's just a way of having fun at a happy time of the year."

"Ensign Williams might not agree," said Spock, "I once heard him comment that he was on a mission. Captain-"

"Jim, remember."

"Jim," and this time Jim was sure Spock was smiling, though he would never be able to prove it, "Perhaps you could explain what Ensign Williams meant by saying that you would be a good lay." Jim felt a rush of heat as he pondered the possibility that Spock might be jealous. Of him. Jim was saved by the music ending and chatter drowning out any further verbal communication. He was about to make his excuses when he looked up and saw Spock's face twisted with rage at him. And then he remembered. Touch telepaths. And they had been touching for the entire song. Oh god what had he heard? What did he know? Weren't Vulcans supposed to have shields or something to stop crap like this from happening? Jim thought hard about Spock leaving being a friend, and only a friend despite that fact he was handsome and drole and insanely smart, but defiantly his friend. He looked up again to see something he see Spock as he had never seen him before.

Spock was looking at him with a half-smile and it may have been the lights but Jim thought he could see a slight blush on Spock's cheeks. Jim was confused, what had Spock seen now? Was it possible for him to think of something without knowing it? Pulling his hands away, Jim opened his mouth to ask him but someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him away.

Jim turned to see Bones pulling him toward the door. Jim only had just enough time to grab the package from the chair where he left it before he was pulled through the door and out of the room.

"What the hell, Bones?" yelled Jim, as Bones pulled him through the deserted corridors. Without the thumping music and the near blindness of the party, Jim had enough time to think about what had just gone on. But now he did he didn't want to because he wasn't entirely sure what had happened. "Bones so help me God I will court marshal you for this."

"You're bluffin'," said Bones, "You would never put yourself through that much paperwork."

"Touché. Now where the hell are you taking me?"

"I was gettin' you away from the damn Ensigns. Apparently there was a whole herd of 'em with that damn mistletoe plannin' on creepin' up on ya. I thought Spock would be sensible enough to tell 'em where to shove it but you would probably wouldn't. So I'm savin' you."

"It's just a harmless tradition," sighed Jim. Bones stopped them and spun Jim around, giving him his patented _x-ray eyes _that he only used when he was sizing up a tricky patient.

"Then why have you been acting like there was a damn hornet in your britches for the past two days, Jim? Jesus, I've been worried about you. In fact the happiest you've been this week is when you were with the hobgoblin." And then Bones frowned. And then his eyes widened. "No way. Spock? You have a crush on the bah-humbug Christmas elf?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "What are we twelve?"

Bones raised an eyebrow, in a way that would have made Spock proud. "If we were any older, wouldn't you have asked him out by now?"

Jim snorted. "Are you forgetting that this is the same "damn hobgoblin" that tried to strangle me to death?"

Bones shrugged. "You've been out with worse. And that was nearly six months ago. Things change. You have. You're not the same kid who took on Nero and almost lost, or the kid who slept with damn near half the campus and its faculty."

"I did get stunning reviews."

"The point is I wouldn't count your chickens before they've even been born. What's with the-" And then Bones smiled. Jim realised he was looking at the present in his hands.

"You recognize it?"

"Yeah," said Bones. Then he slapped Jim on the shoulder. "Best of luck, Jim. My advice: open the damn present and see how many chickens you have." And with that he left. Jim stared after him, before leaning against the wall. Was he that drunk or had that just made no sense at all? Jim sniffed his breath. It wasn't the alcohol. Jim looked down at the small package and ripped it open revealing a box with an immaculate piece of mistletoe and a note _'Use it well'. _And now Jim was even more confused than before.

"Jim?" Jim turned to see Spock walking up the corridor. "I just witnessed Dr McCoy muttering something about chickens-" But Jim wasn't hearing him. Because he saw what he had been missing but Bones and Williams seemed to have figured out. The blue of the wrapping paper on the floor matched Spock's shirt, so perfectly in fact Jim would bet it was an exact match. A deliberate match. Spock seemed to have spotted the wrapping as well but neither of them made a move to pick it up.

"You seem to be getting the idea of Christmas, Spock," said Jim, almost numbly. "This is a..." Words failed him. Spock looked at him expectantly. What if he was wrong and this was a horrible coincidence? If he tried this Spock would hate him, then he would have to leave and return to Vulcan II, where Jim would never see him again. And if it wasn't...

Christmas miracle didn't even begin to describe.

Jim held up the piece of mistletoe from the box.

There was a pause. Jim wanted to be the one to break it, but he, Jim the daring Captain, was having trouble finding the courage. He already put himself out there, sort of, now came the hard part.

"I assume your attitude towards mistletoe has not changed," said Spock, not giving anything away.

"You never told me what your attitude was."

"It is an illogical human practice and I did not stand for it in the science labs, nor in the corridors." Jim drew in a harsh breath. "But there is an exception to the rule."

Jim swallowed, taking a few steps forward a smile slowly creeping over his face. "An exception, Mr Spock? And what would that be?"

"Who would that be, Jim."

Jim stopped so that he and Spock were as close as they had been on the dance floor; the mistletoe held tightly in one hand. "You didn't answer me, Spock."

"I believe I just did." Jim couldn't breathe. "Jim?" Slowly Jim lifted the mistletoe over their heads. Spock didn't even pause.

The kiss started off soft and tender, but then one of them (it might have been Jim) started going deeper, and then the kiss turned more ferocious. Jim felt his back up against the wall and wrapped his legs around Spock's chest trying not to think how he must look like a cheerleader after a winning game. Spock suddenly pulled away, smiling.

"You think of the strangest things, Jim. You should be more careful." A question flickered in his mind when as Jim remembered the vaguely life threatening look Spock had given him on the dance floor. He looked up but Spock didn't seem to be picking up that thought so he said it aloud. Spock's face shifted into a growl and he pulled Jim to him again, running his hot tongue against Jim's teeth. When he broke the kiss, Jim was flushed, panting and had completely forgotten what he was going to ask. Spock remembered though.

"For a moment, I thought the feelings of tenderness you felt were directed at Williams. Ensign Williams has been an annoyance since that shipment of foliage arrived, bragging about your kissing prowess in the labs, waggling his mistletoe in my face and asking me if I would wish to partake."

Jim snorted, feeling a flame of anger lighting deep inside him. "He's a pretty sloppy kisser, isn't he?"

Spock's only answer was to growl and hold Jim tighter. Then he whispered, "He asked if I would like to use it on you, you illogical human."

And then it fell into place in Jim's mind. He looked down at the plastic plant in his hand. "I won't lie. It is a little less special now that I know where its been."

"I have a real present if you would like it, Jim." Jim smiled and put the mistletoe in his pocket before wrapping his arms around Spock's neck again.

"I like my present. My very own annoyingly logical Vulcan, what I always wanted." Jim unwrapped his legs from around Spock's chest. "How about we take this to my room?" Spock nodded, his pupils dilates so that they looked like two ebony stars focused entirely on himself. Needless to say it was a breathtaking experience. As they walked away, Jim leaned his head on Spock's shoulder and asked, "So what else did you get me?"

"A knitted sweater."

"Really?"

"My mother would get four every year for us to wear in celebration. A small concession on the part of my father and I."

"Four sweaters?"

"One for my pet sehlat as well."

"Aren't those the things...animals that look live overstuffed teddy bears?"

"If teddy bears have six inch fangs, then yes."

Jim laughed. "This is the start of something great. I can feel it. Oh and if I haven't said it before, Merry Illogical Earth Holdiay, Spock."

"Indeed."

And this time Jim could see clearly that Spock was smiling even if he wouldn't admit it.

* * *

><p>Please give the gift of a review. You don't even have to gift wrap it.<p> 


End file.
